The technology described herein relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, relates to a storage device including an error correction decoder and an operating method of the error correction decoder.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, and a smart pad. The storage device may contain a device (e.g., Hard Disk Drive), which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, such as Solid State Drive or memory card, in particular, a device which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory may be ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), or FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM).
With the advancement of semiconductor fabrication technology, the degree of integration and capacity of the storage device continue to increase. The high integration of the storage device has the production cost of the storage device lowered. However, various problems that are not conventionally detected are detected as the storage device is scaled down due to the high integration of the storage device. For example, an error rate of data stored at the storage device increases due to the progress of the high integration of the storage device.
A variety of error correction decoders may be used to correct an error of data stored at the storage device. Critical factors of an error correction decoder may include the following: error correction capacity, error correction speed, complexity, and size. Conventionally, if the error correction capacity is improved, the complexity or size may also increase, thereby causing a decrease in the error correction speed.
A new method and device for realizing improved error correction capacity, improved error correction speed, reduced complexity, and reduced size may be required to improve operating performance of an error correction decoder and a storage device including the same.